Dawnbreaker
Thanks to Joseph Delaney. His Last Apprentice series is the inspiration for this guy. Warning: Some creepiness below. Appearance Midnight black scales with an ashen tint, star-scales that glow like like the night, and obsidian purple spines. All of these would describe Dawnbreaker, if he'd let them. But, instead he spends his time wrapped in a grey cloak, like a fog-ridden spirit. Only the glow of his amber eyes, and his head poke out. As far as anyone can tell, he's left-taloned, and he carries a staff in that talon. The cloak he wears is often tattered at the edges, and stained dark, although not with blood. Mist seems to cling to him, and he prefers the dark to the light. Personality Dawnbreaker is quiet, extremely so. Shadows cling to him naturally, so he's hard to see. But dragons usually forget him when he's not talking. He can seem cold at times, but it's really that he's just often in another world, if not in body, in mind. Many of those who know him call him a monster, or worse, and try to kill him. For this, he usually tries to avoid people, and if he finds someone, disappears quickly. Once you get to know him though, he's not too hard to understand, or be friends with. With his few friends, he will make jokes, and talk some. He's highly loyal, and often gives presents to his friends, although they never accept them. Considering his nature, its a surprise that he has any self-esteem, but he does. Generally, he's also quite cynical, bordering on nihilistic. Which, considering the realm in which he lives, is actually quite optimistic. Powers - Demon aura: While normally suppressed and masked inside him, he does have a demonic aura that can terrify sensitive mortals. - Staff: The staff he carries is capable of changing it's shape, and having the functions of whatever it changes into. - Soul drifting: He can slip out of his body and poke around in dragon's thoughts and souls, or prank them by untying their shoes or knocking off their hat. - Small magic: He has some magical abillities, like the ability to eat souls and do some small spells. Species While no one can exactly say what Dawnbreaker is, he is definitely a sprite of some sort. While technically non-solid, he can take the form of a SeaWing when he wishes. He can be killed, through being held to iron, or a silver weapon. Normal weapons will completely dissolve him, and he'll have to leave. How To Get Rid of Him Killing him won't work, he can come back after being killed. However, he's not a totally indecent creature, despite the fact that he does sometimes eat dragons, so if you can convince him to leave, he will. You can also pay him to leave, or invite a large horde of priests to your town. He'll leave immediately. If all else fails, you can kill him while holding a mirror, and he'll get stuck in the mirror for a while. Throw the mirror out of town, and he's gone. Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (WindWolf19)